Love You Madly
by Lustful Muse
Summary: Bella and Edward have recently become siblings, due to the marriage of their parents. Edward may be roguishly handsome, but Bella has her attentions elsewhere, much to his annoyance. Not that he'd ever admit such a thing. Jacob and his group of friends have caught her fancy and Bella enjoys lavishing them with attention, but will anyone ever truly have her heart?
1. Chapter 1

I had been anticipating the arrival of this day all summer and everything needed to be perfect. Looking in the mirror, I straightened the collar on my white blouse then tightened the knot of my tie. The pleats of my skirt had been meticulously ironed and each fold fell into a crisp line just below my knees. My chestnut hair had been arranged into a bun and upon my lips I added a touch of moisturizer.

My eyes gleamed in satisfaction. I was absolutely fetching in my new school uniform.

It had taken much convincing but this year I would be living with my father while attending Forks Academy. He and my mother had separated when I was younger and thus I only saw him during the holidays. With his remarriage to Esme Platt, now Esme Swan, I've recently gained a stepbrother as well – Edward. Although I was glad for the opportunity to spend time with my father and new family, the true reason for my excitement could be summarized in three words: beautiful native boys.

Yum.

At first I was hesitant to enroll at Forks Academy until I went on a tour of the campus. It wasn't the historic buildings, lush gardens, or even the promise of a rigorous education that had me enthralled. It was the fact that the campus was located next to something even more appealing – the Quileute School for Boys.

While passing through the top floor of the library, my eyes had landed upon several bay windows overlooking a progression of boys walking pass. I immediately flung myself at the glass, pressing against it for a closer look. My actions had startled the rest of the tour group but I wasn't concerned with them, not when there was a school full of young, delectable boys situated so conveniently close for my pleasure.

I had my registration papers signed and submitted within the hour.

Now it was the first day of school and I had awakened especially early so that I could wander around the Quileute School for Boys under the guise of looking for my own school. Perhaps I would even find a boy, or several, who could point me in the right direction. We would become fast friends and soon they would seek my guidance about everything from academics to love. How utterly innocent they would be, like baby lambs seeing the world for the first time, and I would be right there to guide them.

I cackled while descending the stairs. I was so absorbed in my musings that I rammed head first into something hard. Landing upon my rump, I looked up to discover that the perpetrator was none other than my stepbrother Edward.

He was staring at me with an infuriating smirk and I hastily stood up. His copper hair was a mess and his uniform was in similar disarray. His shirt wasn't tucked in and even his tie was crooked. I was ashamed to say that we were related, although it was only through the marriage of our parents, which was a small condolence.

Scowling at his ineptitude, I promptly set about fixing his attire. I redid the knot of his tie, pulling it tightly for good measure, before tucking his shirt into his pants. To his credit, Edward remained still during the whole ordeal. He seemed tense but I was pleased with the results. The only thing left to adjust was his hair.

I stood on my tiptoes and brushed it as best I could with my fingers. To say it was soft would be an injustice. The texture was incredible. I continued to run my hands through his hair, both amazed and envious that he possessed such silky locks. Despite the repeated brushing of my fingers, it seemed that nothing could tame his wild mane. Unintentionally, I leaned my body upon his. His breathing hitched and he quickly pushed me back.

"That's enough," he said gruffly, before stumbling away.

Edward refused to meet my eyes and that was how I knew he was upset. Who wouldn't be in his situation? To have been so unbearable sloppy that one's younger sister had to take it upon herself to intervene. How deplorable. But I hoped that he was at least grateful on the inside for he certainly lacked the manners to show it.

I shook my head before continuing down the stairs. I wouldn't allow Edward to bother me, not on this long awaited day. Belatedly I realized that I had yet to ask him for a ride. I paused at the threshold of the front door before deciding to simply opt for the bus. Granted, I had never utilized such transportation before but people did so all the time.

How hard could it possibly be?

* * *

**Leave me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

While walking to the bus stop, I chanced upon a side street with a group of boys in it. Of all the locations for them to congregate, they had chosen a dingy, secluded area. Did they not know how dangerous such a place could be? I shook my head. They were fortunate that I had been passing by and could alert them to their error.

As I approached, however, I noticed something peculiar about their behavior. Rather than talking amiably, as I imagined teenagers like themselves often did, they seemed to have encircled a boy and were in the process of shoving him about quite forcefully.

Now that was just cruel. Particularly because said boy was adorable.

I stomped my way towards them, alerting them to my presence. The boy they were pushing fell to the ground near my feet, emitting a soft whimper.

He sounded like a puppy.

My heart clenched at the sound and I glanced sharply at the rest of them. They looked down, as though ashamed, and I placed my hands upon my hips. They were wearing matching uniforms, which I instinctively recognized as belonging to the Quileute School for Boys.

"Is this how young men should behave?" I questioned sternly.

They shook their heads and responded with a chorus of "no." Without further prompting, which I was both surprised and pleased with, they apologized to the boy before shuffling away.

I turned my attention to the remaining boy.

"Are you all right?" I asked gently.

He looked at me through the long strands of his hair. His eyes were unbearably brown and glistened with unshed tears.

I immediately bent down to embrace him. He hesitated at my touch but eventually hugged me back, mumbling something against my shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"Ja-Jacob," he stuttered.

I looked at him, confused, and his cheeks tinged pink.

"My name is Jacob," he repeated. His voice was soft and warm. Everything about him radiated innocence. I felt my stomach tingle. "And what's your name?" he asked, glancing shyly away, causing me to realize that I had been staring.

"Bella," I said, smiling. He flushed again.

"That's a pretty name."

My smile widened. "Thanks."

We stood up and I helped to brush his clothes off. Then he noticed my uniform.

"You're a student at Forks Academy? I go to the school next door, the Quileute School for Boys."

"I know," I told him, grinning mischievously. I linked our arms together. "Are you catching the bus as well?"

He nodded, glancing at our linked arms before hiding his face behind the veil of his hair. Our walk to the bus stop was quiet so I squeezed his arm, making him squeak in surprise.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen," Jacob said, rubbing his neck nervously, "too young?"

I felt the urge to tease him so I let go of his arm. Immediately his reaction caused my chest to ache. His shoulders slumped and his face took on a crestfallen expression that somehow didn't sit well with me. I quickly grabbed his arm with mine again.

"Well I'm sixteen," I told him, "is that too old?"

"Not at all!" he insisted. I smiled at his eagerness.

The bus was a bit crowded but we found space near the back. It wasn't nearly as horrid as I've heard. The fare was inexpensive and the seats were fairly comfortable. Ignoring the occasional sprawling of graffiti, I decided that the bus was a decent mode of transportation, one that I would continue to patronize in the future.

I snuck a glance to my right. Especially if that meant seeing Jacob every morning.

As much as my actions might suggest otherwise, I didn't lavish attention upon every boy I came across. I simply had a fondness for those who were adorable.

Earlier while following Jacob to our seats, I couldn't help but notice his lovely posterior. My hands itched to give it a quick fondle and perhaps throw in a squeeze or two. The discipline needed to refrain was unparalleled. Just the thought of what lie hidden beneath his uniform was enough to send my mind into a frenzy. I imagined an endless expanse of brown skin, carefully sculpted over developing muscles. His breathing would hitch as I caress him beneath his shirt, skimming over his stomach before slowly venturing lower and…

"How long have you been attending Forks Academy," Jacob asked.

His question caused me to jerk in surprise and I placed a calming hand over my chest.

Be still, my heart. It was hardly the time for such errant thoughts.

"Today is actually my first day," I answered in a slightly breathless voice. "I used to live with my mother further east but had recently moved to the city to live with my father."

"No wonder I've never seen you before. Both of our schools are fairly small," Jacob explained, "so they've sometimes collaborated for events."

He didn't say anything else so I glanced out the window, observing the street we were riding past. Amidst the various shops, restaurants, and other business venues, there were many people walking to their destination, despite the ominous gray sky.

Feeling a desire to get better acquainted with Jacob, I turned my attention towards him again. Quickly, he directed his gaze to the side but I had a suspicion that he had been staring.

How cute.

"Are you in any clubs at your school," I inquired.

Jacob seemed hesitant to answer. "Have you ever heard of medieval combat?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, thinking back to the things I've learned in my history courses.

"Well," he began, playing with the zipper on his backpack, "what we do is get together and fight each other. Kind of like how they did back in that era."

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Except we use fake weapons, of course!" he blurted.

I was silent as I processed this new information. It was an intriguing concept, one that I had never encountered before. How had they constructed their supplies, I wondered?

"You must think I'm a dork," Jacob said quietly. "A lot of people at my school do."

"Not at all," I told him. "If you don't mind, I would actually like to give it a go myself."

His eyes brightened. "Really? That's great! My friends and I are always looking for new members," he said excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat. He paused to chew on his lips. "Except I don't know if our advisor would let you join, since you go to a different school and all…"

"Would it be possible to visit while you practice?"

"Sure!"

Jacob smiled and I noticed a dimple appear on his cheek. I had the sudden urge to lick it, but the bus had arrived at the stop near our schools. We got off and I waited as Jacob fished around for something in his bag. He pulled out a crumpled flyer and handed it to me.

"That's so you can read more about our club. We're having a welcome back party after school today." Glancing shyly at the ground, Jacob asked, "would you like to come with me?"

"Okay!" I replied, hugging him before stepping back. "Shall we meet here at the entrance of your school?"

"Th-that would be good."

"It's a date then." I smiled once more before strolling to my class, leaving a stunned Jacob reeling from my words.


End file.
